The tale of the Smurfling's and Sassette/ Part 3
Flashback. '' ''All the adult Smurf's were gathered around a table in village were Hefty and Handy were arm wrestling with each other. '' ''“Admit Hefty your muscles are not what they used to be” Handy tells Hefty. '' ''“Ha, your muscles remind me of smurf berry jelly” Hefty says. '' ''Smurfette walks over to wear all the smurfs are gathered in her brand new dress. “Yoo-hoo every smurf, oh I’m so glad that you’re all here. I wanted to show you my new spring outfit.” Smurfette does a twirl. The other smurfs are more interested in watching the match between Hefty and Handy and ignore Smurfette. '' ''“Well, excuse me” Smurfette says as she walks of with her hands on her hips. Latter on in the day Smurfette is siting on a rock crying when the smurflings come over to her. '' ''“What’s wrong Smurfette?” Nat asks. '' ''“We’ve never seen you so upset before” Slouchy says. '' ''“What I really want is another Smurfette to talk to and there just isn’t one” Smurfette sighs and walks of. '' ''End of flashback '' “so none of the smurfs were interested in your dress” Curious says. “well that’s what is felt like, even Papa Smurf tried to help but I knew that what I really needed was another female smurf around” Smurfette sighs. “So what happened after Smurfette walked away?.” Curious asked. “well Nat, Slouchy and I decided that we were going to help Smurfette, so we came up with a plan” Snappy says and continues the story. Flashback ''Nat, Snappy and Slouchy were left standing there deep in thought. '' ''“There must be a way that we can help Smurfette” Nat says. '' ''“Maybe we can” Slouchy suggests. '' ''“But how?” Nat asks. '' ''“Yeah, how, how, how?” Snappy asks. The three smurflings edge closer as Nat whispers his plan. '' ''“First we need to find the right smurf to talk to” Nat adds. '' ''So the three smurflings went to find Brainy. They walked in to his house and sat on the floor as Brainy closed to door behind him. '' ''“Yes my little smurflings, Smurfette is my favorite subject after myself of course” Brainy says. '' ''“Of course, of course” The Smurflings agree. '' ''“Gee oh wise and informative Brainy Smurf, why is there only one Smurfette” Snappy asked '' ''“Well because, unlike us smurfs she was created by a secret spell of Gargamels." Brainy tells them. '' ''“Oh” The Smurflings gasped. '' ''“But lets talk about me Brainy Smurf. I was born young, very young…” Brainy starts to say but the smurflings have already left. '' ''“Hey were did they go” Brainy thought to himself. '' ''End of Flash back. '' ''“I remember when we had to talk to Brainy and then we left him, talking to himself” Nat says. '' ''Flash back. Gargamels Hovel. '' ''“Azreal come back here, I can't face mommy’s cooking alone” They Smurflings heard Gargamel say as he ran of after the cat. '' ''“What luck” Nat says. “Gargamel and Azreal have gone jogging” '' ''The Smurflings sneak in to Gargamels house and start to look through his spell books. '' “Look I’ve found it” Nat says. '' “What What” Snappy asks. '' ''“It’s the Smurfette making formula” Nat tells Snappy. '' ''“She sure looks different” Slouchy comments. '' ''“Maybe she improved with age” Snappy adds. '' ''“Come one, lets get out of here before Gargamel sees us” Nat says. '' ''The three smurflings leave with the spell, unaware that Gargamel had other plans for this Smurfette they were going to create. “What did Gargamel to the clay that you used to create Sassette then?” Curious asked. “Gargamel cast a spell on the clay, meaning that Sassette would explode in the noon-day sun. But of course we didn’t know this until later, after we created her” Snappy says. Flash back. The three smurflings were gathered around the table in Papa Smurfs lab. '' ''“Good thing Papa Smurf went berry picking. He would just slow us down with his now, now my little smurflings, lets not be hasty” Snappy says as he adds something to the pot. It gives of a small amount of smoke that makes the smurflings cough. '' ''“ That sounds like a good idea. What do we do now?” Slouchy asks. '' ''“All we do is add the magic blue clay and chant the magic words” Snappy answers. They hold hands and chant the magic words “Wrath of the wind, cry of the blue, howl of the wind when there isn’t a moon, magical mixture, magical spell, bring forward a Smurfette at the sound of this bell” '' ''“Slouchy the bell” Snappy says. '' ''“Oh yeah, sorry” Slouchy rings the bell and there is an explosion. The Smurflings look up to see a young female smurfling with wild ginger hair and a pink overall. '' ''“Hey, you sure look funny down there” she says. '' ''“We did it, I think” Slouchy says. '' ''“Look, she’s a kid just like us” Snappy says. '' ''“Erm hi my names Nat and I would like you to meet Snappy and Slouchy” Nat says as he points to them but the little Smurfling just laughs. '' ''“No one tells me what to do” she says as she pushes the pot on top of snappy head. '' ''Then she disappears out of the smurflings sight '' ''The little Smurfling caused all sorts of trouble around the village and most of the smurfs wanted to know where she came from. When the smurflings arrived they could hear the grown up smurfs talking to each other. '' ''“Have you seen the sassy little Smurfette around” Hefty says. '' ''“We she is indeed a little Sassette” Painter says. '' ''“Where do you think she came from?” another smurf said. '' ''“Seen any storks around” Farmer asks. '' ''“Well.. you don’t need a stork to get a… Smurfette” the smurflings say. '' ''A few minutes latter the smurflings are standing in front of Papa Smurf. '' ''“So you see Papa Smurf, we were only trying make Smurfette happy.” Snappy says. '' ''“That’s no excuse. You have broken the first to rules of smurfdom” Papa says. '' ''“Don’t try and make Smurfette happy” The smurflings say. '' ''“No, never go to Gargamels” the smurfs say in unison. '' ''“And the second” Papa Smurf says. '' ''“Never mess around in Papa Smurfs lab” The smurfs say again in unison '' ''“What are we going to do with the poor little Sassette” Painter asks. '' ''“We must find her and douse her with my smurfy solution, it’s the only way to make her a happy little smurfling” Papa Says. '' ''The Smurflings, Papa and Brainy set of to look for Sassette. '' ''End of Flash back. “so we went to look for Sassette in the forest and Papa turned Sassette in to a real smurf. Nat says as he continues with the story.